1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operating apparatus for moving an object to be controlled in accordance with an inputting operation applied to an input member by the operator.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-66400, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows a note-type personal computer, and by moving a stick-like pointer P, mounted on a keyboard, right, left, back and forth, a cursor C on a screen can be moved right, left, back and forth. As shown in FIG. 12, four strain gauges SG for detecting the direction and magnitude of an operating load, applied to the pointer P, are mounted on a proximal portion of the pointer P, and are circumferentially spaced 90.degree. from one another, and the cursor C is moved in the direction of the operating load, detected by the strain gauges SG, at a speed proportional to the magnitude of this operating load.
If a control gain is increased in order to rapidly move the cursor C to a target position on the screen, the cursor C often overshoots the target position to thereby cause the hunting unless the pointer P is carefully operated. If the control gain is decreased in order to avoid this, there is encountered a problem that the speed of movement of the cursor C is lowered, so that it takes a longer time for the cursor to reach the target position.